The Adventures of IT!
by Aishi Ni-Sama
Summary: Ukime creates a remote control called 'IT', and uses it to send herself and her sister, Miiru, to many different anime.
1. The Game

**_Chapter one:  
The Game!  
  
_**Ukime: It works! It works! -screams- IT WORKS. IT. WORKS. -runs around screaming happily-  
  
Miiru: -blinks- . . . . . . -tilts head- WHAT works, may I ask? xx  
  
Ukime: IT. IT, DARN IT! IT!  
  
Miiru: And what is . . . it?  
  
Ukime: . . .IT. xx Does IT NEED a name?  
  
Miiru: Yes. It does, actually.  
  
Ukime: . . . . . . . .NO, IT DOESN'T. oo -holds up remote control- IT never needs a name. Just because it's . . .IT.  
  
Miiru: . . . IT' is a remote control. -twitch- --' IT already has a name.  
  
Ukime: IT IS NOT A REMOTE CONTROL. xx It's IT. IT, darn it!  
  
Miiru: . . . And the difference is?  
  
Ukime: IT'S IT. xx  
  
Miiru: . . .Off the topic of the name, what does IT' do? --;  
  
Ukime: IT does . . .STUFF. -nodnod-   
  
Miiru: What KIND of stuff?  
  
Ukime: . . . -presses button on remote and turns on the TV- . . .THAT.  
  
Miiru: -blinks- Anything ELSE?  
  
Ukime: . . .Let IT explain. oo -presses another button, changing the channel on the TV-  
  
Boring old person thing on the TV: Welcome! You have entered the realm of insani -  
  
Ukime: Booorriing. -changes channel-  
  
Another person on the TV: AND NOW . . . WE BRING YOU . . .CHEEESSEEE!  
  
Ukime: Stuuupid. -changes channel-  
  
ANOTHER person on the TV: And . . .And . . . I can't do a cartwheel and - NO! DON'T CHANGE THE CHANNEL. PLEASE. ;; YOU'LL BE LIKE EVERYONE -  
  
Ukime: . . . -changes channel-  
  
Yet ANOTHER person on the TV: Would you like to see all your favorite anime? Even better, MEET all your characters? With IT?!  
  
Ukime: YES! YEEESSS!  
  
The TV person thing: THEN PRESS IT' NOW!  
  
Miiru: -blinks- . . . You gotta be kidding me. oo There is NOT an IT' button on IT.  
  
Ukime: -points to IT button on IT-   
  
Miiru: . . . -blinks- . . .I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO IS WRITING THIS. I SWEAR I SHALL TEAR THEM TO PIECES FOR BEING SO -STUPID- TO PUT AN IT' BUTTON ON IT!  
  
Ukime: . . . -looks around and whistles- -thwaps Miiru-   
  
Miiru: -thwapped- xx My God . . . YOU'RE writing this? -thwaps the readers- ALL OF YOU. HIDE. SOMEWHERE FAR, FAR AWAY.  
  
Ukime: Awww . . . It's not THAT bad. Now, should we or shouldn't we?  
  
Miiru: We SHOULDN'T. It's a bad idea. Very, very bad idea. --; The person who writes that should CARE about that, right?  
  
Ukime: . . .Not really.   
  
Miiru: Then you're a bad author. ;  
  
Ukime: No, I just have bad ideas. -holds up IT- Where should we go FIRST?  
  
Miiru: . . . -.-  
  
Ukime: SHAMAN KING IT IS. -repeatedly presses IT' button-  
  
{{STATIC}}


	2. Anna's a Meanie

**_Chapter Two!  
Anna's a Meanie. oo  
  
_**

Ukime: -looks around- Where am I. oo -blinks- AND WHERE'S IT?! xx  
  
Miiru: -blinks- . . .How the heck am I supposed to - -hit on the head with IT, which convienently fell from . . . wherever-  
  
Ukime: IIIITTT! -huggles IT-  
  
Miiru: ;;; -rubs head, muttering- Of course, you don't care at all for your own character. vv  
  
Ukime: What do you mean? oo;  
  
Miiru: -points to bump on head-  
  
Ukime: . . .Oh. ;;;;  
  
Miiru: . . . -blinks- Anyway, WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM?!  
  
Ukime: -points- Maybe from that person standing behind you?  
  
Miiru: Maybe. . .-blinks- Wait, WHAT? xx -looks behind him- . . . Crap.  
  
Anna: -ish said person standing behind teh Miiru person- ;;;; Mind telling me what you're doing here? You're not a Shaman . . .  
  
Ukime: -screams- OO ANNA-SAN! -sits on her head- ee Can I have your autograph?  
  
Anna: -blinks- . . .?  
  
Ukime: PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE?! ;;  
  
Anna: . . . I have a better idea. -WHACKS Ukime-  
  
Ukime: -flies off into the sky- AAAAAAAAAHHHH -XX  
  
Miiru: . . .Yay.  
  
Later on . . .   
  
Miiru: -blinks- . . . Wonder what's taking so long.  
  
Manta and Yoh (who had come out after the screaming to see what the heck was causing so much noise): -shrugs-  
  
Ukime: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - -lands ontop of Manta-  
  
Manta: -squished- XX  
  
Ukime: -blinks- . . .MANTA-KUN! =3 -pets-  
  
Anna: -snickers-  
  
Manta: -pet- -twitchtwitch- xx Can you please . . . get off me . . .  
  
Ukime: After I have your auto - -blinks- YOH-SAN. oo -clings-  
  
Yoh: xx;;;;;  
  
Anna: -blinks- . . . -WHACKS again-  
  
Ukime: -flies off into the sky . . . again- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH - XX  
  
Anna: . . .Much better.  
  
Yoh: -blinks at Miiru- ; I -  
  
Miiru: Yes, she's insane. Yes, she's a fangirl. Yes, she's hyper. No to all the other questions.  
  
Yoh: . . . Right.  
  
Even Later on . . .   
  
Yoh: oO; Anna . . . how hard did you whack her?  
  
Anna: Hard enough. -blinks at Manta- . . .; While we're waiting, you go make dinner.  
  
Manta: Whyy? xx  
  
Anna: JUST DO IT.   
  
Manta: xx -skitters off to make dinner-  
  
Anna:   
  
Miiru: Wonder how long it's going to take . . .  
  
Anna: She should be falling back right about -   
  
Ukime: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - -falls and lands on Miiru- XX  
  
Anna: Now.  
  
Miiru: GET OFF ME. xx  
  
Ukime: . . .-gets off- oO -blinks- . . . .  
  
Anna: Now, would you be so kind as to leave this place?  
  
Ukime: . . Why?  
  
Anna: So you do NOT cause any more damage.  
  
Ukime: Lemme think about that . . . -thinks- I think I'll staaayyy.   
  
Miiru: ; Not if I can help it. -grabs IT- Bye. -presses the it' button-  
  
Ukime: NOOO! OO -disappears-  
  
Miiru: x3 -disappears-  
  
Anna: -blinks- . . . Right. -yells- MANTA WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!  
  
Yoh: ee; And the torture starts again.  
  
Anna: ; Speaking of torture, WHY are you NOT training?  
  
Yoh: xx;;;; Eh heh . . .


End file.
